Many articles such as garments, book bags, etc. are treated with water repellent coatings applied to the fabric before the finished article is fabricated. Such coatings are typically applied using processes that encompass high temperature and other industrial techniques. After washing and/or use, the original water repellency properties are typically reduced.
In order to improve or restore water repellency properties, there are several known commercial products intended to be applied by consumers, i.e., using simple spraying of the product on the garment followed by drying in home clothing dryers, etc. Examples of commercial products include REVIVEX® Water Repellent for Outerwear and GRANGER G-LINE® Water Proofing.
The continued need exists, however, for improved treatment compositions that can be easily applied to articles by consumers to impart desired water repellency performance, and easier methods of applying such compositions to achieve effective water repellency.